Amigo
by Kenniana
Summary: one-shot- Aún sigo pensado en él, lo amo. ¿Por qué te digo esto?, perdóname pero no encontré mejor persona que tú para escucharme... se que estamos en las mismas, pues tu tambien amas a alguien más... pero cuando te lo encuentres, dile que Hinata Hyuga..-


ONE-SHOT NARUHINA

_AMIGO_

Aun sigo pensando en el… lo amo… acaso tengo la culpa de lo que mi corazón siente?, vivir con esto es una tortura… aveces pienso que no tengo la culpa de que me halla enamorado de el y menos que este sentimiento tan lindo pero a la vez tan doloroso se halla forjado por el paso de los años, al igual que el comprendo que tampoco tuvo la culpa de enamorarse de ella, pues el amor es así…

Pero ahora lo que mas me duele, es saber que ella ah empezado a sentir _cosas_ por el…

_¿Por que te digo esto?…_

Perdón se te interrumpo o si te quito un poco de tu valioso tiempo, pero tenia que desahogarme con alguien… alguien que me comprendiera, que entendiera mi situación, y no encontré mejor persona que tu… discúlpame…

_¿Dices que me tranquilice?…_

No puedo… siempre eh sido débil… y no puedo detener estas lagrimas que ahora se asoman por mis ojos cansados de tanto llorar, y que por momentos empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas…

_¿Que por que me enamore de el?…_

E-Es muy chistoso sabes?, pero si tienes tiempo de escucharme te contare… Cuando lo conocí el estaba tan solo en este mundo cruel, nadie le ponía atención, todas las personas le tenían odio, pero el siempre se portaba travieso, yo sabia que en el fondo de su corazón a el le dolía ese rechazo, pero nunca perdió las esperanzas de ser amado por las personas a su alrededor, nunca perdió esa sonrisa tan zorruna que lo caracterizaba… al pasar los años se convirtió en el Ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, yo me alegre por el, pues ya empezaba a ser reconocido por los demás… a pesar de su corta edad se propuso una meta a largo plazo, y eso consistía en que algún día las personas de Konoha se sentirían muy orgullosos de el… jamás perdió las esperanzas… yo a mis escasos años lo comprendí, lo admiré y lo acepte tal cual era… pero era mas mi timidez y mi miedo al rechazo que nuca pude acercarme a el, nunca pude entablar una conversación con el… y a pesar de que el pensaba de que yo era rara, jamás me aparte de su lado, a pesar de que nunca se lo dije… yo estaba ahí para el, apoyándolo desde lo mas profundo de mi ser… Dios! Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo amé y de lo mucho que lo amo aun…

_Si… ya se… el no es el único…_

Se que hay muchos en este mundo… se que en algún momento podré enamorarme de otra persona que me ame… lo se… pero dime, como hago para que la razón le explique al corazón que el no es el único, si no quiere entender nada, si solo lo quiere a el… dime como le hago…

Sabes?…. Se que en algún momento no muy prudente te lo dije, y tu estabas ahí, tu estuviste ahí cuando le declare mi amor… escuchaste cuando le dije "Te amo" y luego no me importo dar la vida por el…

Después de que todo el caos pasó, el no me dijo nada… lo ultimo que supe fue que ella hablaría con el, pues también se acababa de enterar de los sentimientos que el tenia por ella… la verdad no se en que quedaron… y me da miedo averiguarlo, pues no quiero perderlo…

_Ahora estas muy pensativo…_

Seguramente te estarás preguntando, que por que me refiero a _"perderlo" _si nunca fuimos nada… y tienes razón… pero así me siento, que puedo hacer?… se que el nunca me volteo a ver, nunca fui mas que _"su amiga la rara"… _y la verdad no se lo reprocho… al menos fui su amiga… al menos sabía que existía alguien llamada Hinata Hyuga…

Siendo sincera contigo, hubo un día en que me dije que su felicidad era la mía… a pesar de que el fuera feliz con alguien mas, yo estaría feliz por el… fue fácil decirlo…. Pero es muy difícil llevarlo acabo… pero se que algún día lo lograre… y cuando ese día llegue, lo podré ver a los ojos y decirle _"me alegra mucho que seas feliz… por que yo también estoy muy feliz por ti"_

Pero mientras llegue ese día, tendré que enterrar todo lo que siento por el, para así verlo solo como un _amigo_… un muy buen amigo…

Bien… ya estoy mejor… Gracias por escucharme… solo… quiero pedirte un ultimo favor…

Quiero que cuando te lo encuentres… cuando encuentres a Naruto Uzumaki le digas que Hinata Hyuga, aun piensa en el, que quisiera que escuche todo lo que mi corazón tiene para decirle… dile que… que yo… Dios!! No se detienen las lagrimas y mi voz se escucha mas entrecortada… perdón…

Dile que yo… LO AMO… lo amo a tal grado que quiero que sea feliz…

Bueno, ya me marcho… gracias nuevamente por escucharme y por otorgarme unos pequeños minutos de tu tiempo… muchas gracias _amigo_…

Gracias… N-Naruto-Kun…

* * *

Hola, am... nose la verdad no espero recibir reviews, por que esta muy triste este one y no tubo un final feliz como otros lindos one, pero bueno si ustedes quiren dejar algo, un comentario, una observacion, una opinion, un mensaje bomba o tomatazos sera muy bien recibido, y me ayudaran a mejorar cada dia, y con respecto al fic que estoy haciendo muchas gracias a todos que dejaron reviews, espero que me sigan leyendo =3

sin mas me despido de ustedes y que tengan lindo dia =3


End file.
